


Tactics

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "cold and flu season."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тактика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660812) by [Bathilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda)



> Written for the prompt "cold and flu season."

"He's getting nowhere," Emily reported, tired of watching Hotch's unsuccessful interrogation.

"The suspect's still not talking?" Morgan asked.

"No! I swear, I'm going to throttle that arrogant, sadistic hygiene freak…"

JJ sneezed. "Sorry about that," she said, digging a tissue out of her purse. "Ugh, I'll be so glad when I'm over this cold."

Morgan looked at Prentiss and raised an eyebrow. She nodded, and they both grinned viciously. "You know, JJ, I've got an idea…" Emily suggested.

JJ laughed in disbelief. "You're joking."

They weren't. Hotch gladly switched places with JJ, and five minutes later, they got their confession.


End file.
